Hakuōki Love
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: This is a early brithday present for a friend of mine. A drabbel series ft.Sanosuke and her oc Kohana and a bit of their lfe. I OWN NOTHING, MAKE NO MONEY, NOTHING This is simply to make her happy. I hope you all enjoy, sorry for misspelled words and oocness. OCXSANOSUKE SANOSUKEXOC Rating's from K/ANGST/HUMOR/ROMANCE/FAMILY
1. Chapter 1

-Introduction-

Red hair blew in the wind as pale grey/green eyes looked over the men. She had been hired as a cook, which was fine, it was her passion, but knowing that she would be cooking for so many men! they hadnt warned her for anything like this, and if she was being honest it was a little intimidating, but she was never one to back down! she would face each and every challenge, so she simply nodded.

"Can you do it Kohana-san?" The older man named Kondou asked with a worried smile coming to his lips. He had told the woman about cooking for the men, and how many of them there were, but now seeing the young woman looking at all of the men training, and how they built up thier appities..he feared that he had put to much on the slim shoulder's. Though when he saw the woman straighten he raised a brow.

"Not to worry Kondou-san, i'll have breakfast done and waiting by the time the men are done." The woman said with a nod. Kohana refused to back down. So she returned her attention to the kitchen and went to work on getting thing's ready. She would have a big order to fill and she refused to not to what she was hired for.

A smiling male made his way into the kitchen smelling something amazing, courious russet colored eyes gleamed as he entered the kitchen only to have a knife thrown his way only just bearly missing and instead lodging into the wall beside his head making him raise his eyes to the small but extremely firece looking woman. Well this was one hell of an introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Foreign-

Why did this always happen to her? Was it because she was half French? because of her red hair? green eyes? she knew that she didnt pass off for a Japanese woman but really was there any point for the native's to treat her like this? It wasnt like she was going to hurt any of them! another clump of dirt hit her head making her look up to see the sneers of the men looking down at her with obvious hatred in their eyes.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" "WE DONT WANT YOU HERE!" "FILTY RONNIN WHORE!" The insults were thrown along with dirt as a foreign woman faught back tears as she tryed to focus on picking up the few thing's she had gone to town to buy. She needed more spices if she was going to make a suitable taste-worthy dinner for the Shinsungumi, that was when thing's went wrong, she was spotted and the insult's and clob's of dirt were thrown.

'Foreign, whore, go back' the words echoed in the womans head as she faught back the sting of tears that threatened to fall from her cheeks. She didnt notice when the insult's were redirected from her to another as a shadow came and blocked her from the angry people making her finally look up to see Sanosuke Hanadara infront of her taking all the insult's that were thrown at him. And soon enough the people were moving on leaving the two alone.

He smiled, bending down to help gather her thing's again before escorting her back. Green eyes followed his figure and she realized something, maybe, just, just maybe, even if she was foreign he didnt care. It was a nice thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Smile-

His smile did thing's to her. Thing's that she had never noticed before, especially when he smiled at her first thing in the mornings.

It generally happened when he would come snooping into the kitchen, she would be cooking and he would be snooping, she would threaten him to get out and tell him that soon enough he would be able to see what she had made for everyone, and that he wasnt special enough to get a peek before the others. Then it happened, he would simply look at her, eyes gleaming and he would smile.

The first time it happened the young woman blushed as red as her hair while she 'fizzed' out, her hair puffed like a cat that was attempting to make itself bigger to ward off a preditor. He smiled. AT HER. Oh this just was wrong! and it continued to happen, though now it wasnt morning.

Bento's in tow, she was delivering to the men on patrol. She soon found him, and when she finished delivering to his team, she went to him. After explaining why she was out, he took the lunch and peeked inside before looking up at the green eyed beauty and once again, he smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Two Guns-

Blood. There was so much blood. The ringing was still in her ears as she ran after him, a figure dissappearing over the walls and into the darkness. She called for the men to help, she heard the voice's, the stomping of feet, the men telling someone to get the medic, but she couldnt wait. He was on the ground. His body was paling and though he was trying to stand it wasnt working and he kept slumping against his arms.

"Kohana?" The voice was ragged, eyes that were usually bright and gleaming were now dimmed and seemed to be hazing over. A tear fell as a large hand reached out and brushed against her cheek. She wanted to cry. Why would someone do this? why him? this man who had seen her for who she was? why this? why him? why now?

The hand fell. The breathing weak and shallow. Then he was being carried away and she was left in the dirt, eyes swiming with unshed tears as red hair blew in the wind as the smell of gun smoke blew in her face, she didnt know who did this but she did know one thing, she would find the man who shot with two guns. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Kohana-

"What is it?"

"It's a Kohana"

Now she was sure she was being made fun of. There in the larger males hand was a tiny little pink and white flower he was holding out to her. He was grinning like an idiot and was insisting that it was a Kohana. But HER name was Kohana. So now she was sure that he was making fun of her, and she wasnt finding the joke funny at all.

"If your going to poke fun at me, wouldnt it be smarter when im not holding a knife?" She asked raising the large utiensel she was currently wielding to scale the fish for dinner making the man pale as snicker's could be heard around the corner. Though she wasnt intrested, he was teasing her and she wasnt finding it funny at all.

"No, no I promise im not making fun of you."

Then there was a hand on her cheek making her look up as another hand was putting the flower in her hair and he smiled. "Kohana, it means little flower. It suits you."


	6. Chapter 6

-When you say nothing at all-

It was new, sitting in this room with him, her reading while he worked on sharpening the spear that he carried and wielded with deadly accuracy. Rain pitter patted outside while cricket's that were still awake sang their song's to whoever happened to be listening. A soft snore was the only sound and even that was rare as the furry dog setteled into silence once again.

Eyes raised to meet each other, soft smiles exchanged before both were setting their thing's down. A book was marked with a marker to be picked up again later. A spear set down as it could be sharpened in the morning when time was found considering it was still sharp from it's last time being handeled.

Two bodys found each other in the roll. Arms hugged the other body close, eyes met and smiles were exchanged and accepted, lips met in a soft kiss and a head tucked under a chin to rest on a masculine chest. It was times like these when she heard him tell her the most, when they said nothing at all. 


	7. Chapter 7

-Question-

He was acting diffrently. He was shy almost, which considering him and how they were, it was odd and nearly unheard of. But he was still being odd. He picked at his food and when his friends saw her coming they instantly began whispered teasing causing the mans cheeks to flame and he would find a reason to dissappear. This was not something she was used to and was begining to slowely loose her temper.

"Hanadara! i've got a question for you and I want an answer!"

Said man looked up a little shocked to see the redhead woman with arms crossed and her back as stiff as a board, her foot tapping on the wooden floor's though he could read in her eyes there was more to this than she was telling him, she was nervous evne if she looked angry about something. He blinked though and nodded for her to continue, he had a question of his own as well and he would have to get an answer from her as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Answer-

"Do you want to end things with me?"

The words were painful to say, it left a bitter taste in her mouth but with the way he was acting she was only going off what she thought was happening. And though she didnt want this, she didnt want him to leave her and find another woman, she woudlnt stand in his way if he found his eyes had fallen to another woman, perhaps a woman who wasnt foreign, who wouldnt cause so much trouble for him.

"No. But I have a question for you."

The mention of a question for her had her eyes turning to the man only to see him in a 'Western' manner. He was on one knee, with a box held out ot her making her eyes widen. No. He couldnt be seriously doing this could he? she was scared, suprised, anxious, hopeful.

The box opened revealing a femenine ring glittering in the sunlight, surely he had had to save his pay for months to afford this! her eyes raised to his as he once again smiled.

"What is your answer?"

The woman looked at the man infront of her and a smile bloomed on her lips as tears fell from her eyes and she could only say one thing.

"Yes." 


	9. Chapter 9

-Precious-

It hurt! Oh it hurt! she was going to kill that husband of her's she swore it! as soon as she got ahold of the nearest sharp thing she was going to make sure that this never EVER happened again because he wouldnt have the proper 'equitment' to make it happen again! Her forehead was broken out in a sweat, her heart was racing and she couldnt even think about taking a breath that didnt cause her to shudder in pain again!

"GET IT OUT IT HURTS!"

"Them you mean."

Green eyes went wide as a man beside her holding her hand swore he went woozy. Both looked down at the woman sitting at the feet of the woman delivering, her wine colored eyes gental as she nodded and prodded a bit more, wincing for the woman who she was currently checking over's birth canal.

'Them?'

The words echoed through both adults heads before the woman was told to push and she bared down, swearing to kill her husband in the most painful way possible before he was being told to help. Then with a final push a scream was heard. Another push, another pain, another push and another scream. Two tiny bundels filling their lungs and screaming their discomfort with being 'moved' from their 'home'.

Clean, wrapped and mother relaxing, two new parent's looked down at a little boy and a little girl, both sleeping as the mother looked about ready to join them, she said one thing.

"Precious." 


	10. Chapter 10

-Love-

Two little toddlers following close behind a woman who was moving through her home, the smell of curry and potatoes were simmering through the air along with other smells while a man with long auburn hair sat down on the porch, neck tilted to the side so he could see his wife and children who were intent on following their mother doing exactly what she was doing causing a smile to teas the mans lips.

It was hard to believe it all started two years ago. He was threatened with peeking into the pot of food cooking first thing in the morning on her first day. It was the oddest introduction he had ever been through. Then there was the time in town when the native's of the city had taken out their fusturation's on her all because she was foreign.

He remembered when he first saw her 'fizz' out and when asking Heisuke, he learned that it was because of his smile, and at the time he had been nieve enough to question way, thinking he had a ugly smile. Now the thought made him laugh as he thought back on the memorys, all of them were precious to him, each and every one had a special place in his heart, just like his Kohana.

With the final though he stood and walked inside, scooping up two laughing children and depositing them at the table before returning to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around the woman and kissing her cheek. He felt one hand release the spoon and move to the top of his around her waist and squeeze and he smiled seeing the lift of her lips as well. Yes Sanosuke Hanadara had everything he ever wanted with Kohana.

Love. 


End file.
